marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eden Fesi (Earth-616)
; formerly , ; , / , Gateway | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda; formerly Savage Land; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Kata Tjuta, Australia | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Australian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Secret Agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant; Universal Shaper | PlaceOfBirth = Australia | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Jonathan Hickman; Stefano Caselli | First = Secret Warriors #4 | HistoryText = Eden Fesi, alias Manifold was an indigenous Australian living in Kata Tjuta, Australia, under the tutelage of the X-Men ally Gateway. Eden was selected as one of the many unregistered superhumans, hand picked by Nick Fury as part of his Secret Warriors. Initially, Fury attempted to recruit him to another unknown team, but Gateway refused. Hesitant at first, he agreed when Gateway gave his blessing for Quake to enroll him. After joining the team Eden went on several successful missions with them. On a particular mission where his powers were key in the team's escape he was badly injured. The team barely made it out alive. The team disbanded, as Hellfire had betrayed them and Eden slipped into a coma. Eden eventually made a full recovery. Avengers Eden was recruited into the Avengers after the the conflict between Earth's Mightiest Heroes and the X-Men. Together with the other new recruits, he traveled to Mars to rescue the original team and fight Ex Nihilo. Time Runs Out When the Avengers fell under S.H.I.E.L.D. authority, Manifold was one of the members who left and joined A.I.M., now under the leadership of Bobby da Costa. The Final Incursion During the final incursion, Manifold was part of the Illuminati's evacuation plan, in their attempt to have humanity survive the end of everything. When the ship carrying the individuals the Illuminati had selected for survival was destroyed, Manifold channeled his powers through a machine that would help the Illuminati find the survivors that they "needed". Manifold succeeded in summoning all those needed, but burned himself out in the process, leading to his death. A Nation Under Our Feet Once the universe was destroyed, it ultimately came back. Manifold was restored back to life not remembering his sacrifice. He ended up in Wakanda where he assisted the Black Panther in stopping the revolts within the country by teleporting T'Challa and his Hatut Zeraze to strategic areas were the revolts were taking place. | Powers = Eden is a Mutant born with the following abilities: Spatial Teleportation: Eden possesses the mutant ability to mold reality, to tear open space and time connecting one place to another thus allowing him to teleport to just about anywhere in the universe. He does not have to know where he is going as his powers compensate and allow him to never materialize inside of an object. His portals remain open until he chooses to close them. His abilities only work in his own native reality, once he leaves it, he cannot use his powers anymore. It is unknown how much matter he can transport with him and over what distance, but during the war with the Builders, he was capable of transporting the whole Quinjet and it's remaining Avengers over several light years with little effort. | Abilities = Expert Survivalist: He is able to survive in the harshest of environments without a problem and is able to find sustenance in those same hostile places. It also makes him a skilled hunter. Medical Knowledge: During the Infinity event, Eden has shown that he possesses remarkable skill as a healer. He was able to nurse soldiers when no one else could, what makes it more incredible is the fact that most of the soldiers he nursed were aliens. Eden also possesses a great deal of knowledge about useful plants and herbs. Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Advanced): Eden is a naturally good fighter in his own right. He was trained in the fighting forms of his people and can hold his own against multiple combatants. He is also adept at combining his fighting prowess with his teleportation powers. Spearmanship: Eden's weapon of choice is a long spear which he uses with great skill. He is able to use it so well that it could be considered an extension of his body. It is not only his weapon of choice but also his hunting tool. | Strength = Eden possesses the normal strength of a human who engages in intensive and extensive physical exercise. As a result, he can press lift up to twice his body-weight with some effort. It should be noted that Eden has a healthy lifestyle. | Weaknesses = Manifold can not use his powers outside of his native Universe. Eden needs to know his point of origin before activating his powers. If he gets lost or turned around inside a windowless structure, he needs to find a reference point, such as the sky and horizon, to re-calibrate his internal senses before teleporting. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * An alternate Manifold was seen in Wakanda, strongly different in appearance from Eden, except for his powers and costume. It is unknown if he was his counterpart or another universal shaper with similar powers and title. Black Swan used this other Manifold to come to Earth-616 during an Incursion. The Manifolds powers only work in the universe they're from so once they came to Earth-616 Black Swan had no use for her former ally and killed him. A third Manifold was seen to have been working for Black Swan in another reality viewed by the Illuminati. * Black Swan claims that the different versions of Manifold throughout the multiverse were created by Rabum Alal ** It is implied that the Manifolds were planted throughout the multiverse by Molecule Man to assist Doom in finding his counterparts to kill in his quest to thwart the Beyonders. This also explains the Manifold's apparent instinct to "somehow know where things are supposed to go" when teleporting as described by Hank Pym about the multiversal Manifold cultivated from hundreds of samples by the Builders. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleporters Category:Indigenous Australian Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants